Apa Aku Juga Istimewa Bagimu, Sasukesan?
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Canon/Sebentar lagi, Naruto-kun yang kucintai akan menikah dengan Sakura yang ia cintai. Lalu, bagaimana nasibku sekarang? Apakah aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pelaminan?/DLDR!/Mind to RnR?


_**.**_

_**Title : "**__Apa Aku Istimewa Bagimu, Sasuke-san?__**"**_

_**.**_

'_**Naruto'**__ Belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__-sensei!_

'_**Apa Aku Istimewa Bagimu, Sasuke-san?'**__ is By __**Yuu Gojou**_

_**.**_

_A __**Naruto**__ Fanfiction with __**SasuHina**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**Canon, OOC, GaJe, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

_**Hinata's Point**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah kafe baru yang berada di dekat rumah keluarga Hyuuga, aku hanya duduk manis tanpa suara sambil menyeruput segelas teh hangat yang berada di atas meja. Seraya menyeruput the melati itu, kuedarkan pandanganku keluar. Melihat pemandangan sekitar yang selalu terjadi seperti biasa ketika hujan mengguyur Konoha. Seperti _waktu itu_. Tapi, hari ini mereka semua tidak seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Kulihat, orang-orang berlalu-lalang melewati jalan. Ada yang berlari karena terburu-buru, ada yang mencari tempat teduh, ada yang sedang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya di bawah payung, ada yang melahap segelas cokelat panas, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Mereka semua tampak bahagia. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang terukir jelas dari wajah mereka masing-masing—mereka semua tampak sangat bahagia.

Setelah meneguk beberapa tetes teh berperisa melati itu, aku segera meletakkan cangkirnya ke tempat semula. Kemudian, aku menghela nafas berat. Apakah hanya aku yang sekarang mengalami kesedihan yang amat luar biasa?

Sambil mencoba memaksakan untuk tersenyum, kuraih sepucuk surat berwarna merah jambu yang berada di samping teh melati tadi. Kemudian, kucoba untuk kembali membaca isi surat dari _orang itu_. Walau aku tahu, mungkin aku sendiri pasti akan kembali menangis.

_Dear, Hinata-chan …_

_Hei, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarnyay Neji? Katanya Neji baru saja pulang dari misi bersama Tenten, Lee, dan Guy-sensei, ya? Titip salam buat mereka semua, yah! Maaf aku tidak pernah menghubungimu selama ini. Soalnya aku sedang sibuk dengan u—eh, langsung to the point saja, yah! Aku takut nanti suratku jadi kepanjangan gara-gara sibuk mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele yang tidak perlu._

_Jadi, begini. Err—aku mau menikah dengan Naruto-kun minggu depan. Apa kau mau menghadiri pesta pernikahan kami? Kalau kau bisa, aku sangat berterimakasih, loh! Karena, selain Ino dan Tenten, kaulah sahabatku!_

_Hehehe … sekian dulu surat dariku. Aku mau menulis surat untuk yang lainnya juga, sih. Pokoknya, kau datanglah, Hinata! Aku dan Naruto-kun sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu, nih! Yang lain, juga ajak, yah! Naruto-kun bilang, katanya misi tim mu akan dikurangi, lho! Jadi, ayo cepat datang kesini! Kami semua menunggu kehadiranmu, lho! _

_Naruto-kun juga sekalian mau mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan seteah resepsi pernikahan untuk merayakan dirinya yang telah menjadi Hokage! Kau datang, yah! Di resepsi pernikahannya, dan juga pesta kecil-kecilan yang Naruto-kun buat sendiri._

_._

_Tertanda,_

_._

_Sakura Haruno yang sebentar lagi bernama Sakura Uzumaki. Hehehe …_

Sekali lagi, aku hanya tersenyum pahit membaca kata demi kata dari isi surat tersebut. Aku sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika menulis surat ini kepadaku. Ia pasti sangat bahagia. Ya, tentu saja. Sebentar lagi, Sakura `kan akan menyandang marga Uzumaki di belakang namanya. Aku jadi iri.

Sebuah senyum terpaksa aku ukir di bibir ku yang pucat tanpa mengenakan pelembab bibir sama sekali. Tanganku sedikit bergetar. Mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi, Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar seutuhnya telah menjadi milik Sakura seorang. Tinggal satu minggu lagi dari sekarang. Dan itu tidak lama.

Segera kumasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku jaketku. Lalu beranjak dari kursi kayu yang tadinya kududuki. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kasir, bermaksud membayar teh melati yang tadi kuminum. Aku berencana untuk mengunjungi _seseorang_ hari ini.

**.###.**

Aku berjalan pelan keluar desa sebentar. Untuk mengunjungi … _seseorang _yang ingin kutemui, dan memang _orang _tersebut berada di luar desa. Sebelumnya, tentu aku sudah meminta izin kepada kak Neji untuk keluar desa sebentar. Dengan alasan, ingin mencari ketenangan. Dan kak Neji hanya mengangguk, ia menyetujuinya. Sebab ia tahu kenapa aku ingin mencari ketenangan. Pasti kak Neji sudah mendapatkan surat dari Sakura.

_Tap!_

Kuhentikan langkahku pada sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat kotor karena tanaman liar dan juga lumut yang menyelimuti makam tersebut. Bahkan, nama sang almarhum yang kuukir sendiri pun tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutupi oleh lumut yang sangat tebal. Air bekas hujan tadi tampak membuat nisan tersebut semakin licin permukaannya.

Kudekatkan jari-jari lentikku kearah batu obsidian yang kujadikan nisan tersebut. Kududukkan diriku agar bisa sejajar dengan tinggi nisan. Sedikit demi sedikit, kukelupas lumut-lumut yang mengotori batu obsidian tersebut. Sempat kutemukan beberapa cacing kecil yang bersembunyi di celah batu nisan tersebut. Namun aku tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Percuma saja jijik bagiku. Yang kulakukan saat ini adalah, membersihkan nisan lelaki yang juga memiliki nasib yang sama denganku.

"Minggu depan,"

Ucapku entah kepada siapa. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis kembali kuukir dari bibir pucatku. "Minggu depan mereka berdua akan menikah. Sakura, gadis yang juga kau cintai. Lalu Naruto-_kun_, orang yang kucintai. Mereka berdua akan menikah. Bahkan, Sakura juga memberikanku surat pribadi yang ia tulis sendiri. Agar aku mau menghadiri acara pernikahan itu. Sakura payah, ya? Padahal, sudah tahu aku mencintai Naruto-_kun_. Tapi masih nekat mengajakku," lanjutku sambil terus saja berkonsentrasi untuk membersihkan nisan yang ada di depanku menggunakan kuku-kuku jariku yang sudah mulai terlihat kotor, karena membersihkan nisan tersebut.

"Sudah satu tahun tidak mengunjungimu," ucapku. Mata _lavender _–ku tetap tertuju pada nisan yang berada di depanku. "Dan … ada yang ingin kukatakan. Mungkin hari ini saja aku bisa mengatakannya," lanjutku lagi sambil mengingat kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

.

_Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu …_

_Zraaaassss!_

_Hujan deras saat ini sedang 'semangat-semangatnya' untuk mengguyur desa Konoha yang kini telah porak poranda—sehabis perang yang terjadi selama hampir satu semester. Sang Dewa Hujan, seperti ingin membuatku sedih, yang kini hanya berdiri di sebuah nisan yang kubuat sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Karena, memang pada saat ini semua sedang bekerja untuk mengubur orang lain di tempat lain._

_Aku menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirku terlihat putih. Mata lavender –ku sayu dan sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Tanganku gemetaran. Kaki pun lemas tak berdaya. Pakaianku basah terkena air hujan. Rambut indigo –ku terasa berat karena menyerap air hujan yang terlalu berlebihan. Gigi atas dan bawah pun saling bergesekan karena kedinginan. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku saat ini. _

_Saat ini … aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku tidak bisa memutar-balikkan kehidupan yang telah diatur oleh yang diatas. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya. Menerimanya dengan senang maupun tidak senang. Walau rasanya pahit sekalipun, takdir tetaplah takdir. Kematian seseorang tidak bisa dihentikan ataupun ditunda. Kematian adalah suatu hal yang pasti dialami oleh makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini._

_Sasuke Uchiha, adalah nama dari makhluk yang ku kubur. Sosok yang telah membuat lelaki yang menjadi cintai pertamaku, Naruto Uzumaki, kini telah sah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura Haruno, orang yang Naruto-kun cintai. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, adalah sosok pengkhianat desa Konoha. Sosok yang pernah Sakura cintai. Setidaknya, sebelum Naruto-kun yang kucintai mengelus pipi Sakura. Sebelum Naruto-kun tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura. Sebelum sapphire Naruto-kun menatap dalam-dalam emerald Sakura. Sebelum Naruto-kun membelai rambut Sakura. Sebelum Naruto-kun … menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura dengan tulus. _

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Tuan Sasuke Uchiha? Sakit. Dadaku sesak ketika melihat semua kejadian itu. Rasanya tak kuasa untuk menangis. Aku merasa diriku kini tidak berarti lagi bagi siapapun yang ada di dunia ini. Aku merasa … lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihat bagaimana Naruto-kun dan Sakura akan menikah nanti. Aku merasa, kalau aku mati mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik._

_Kau lah yang membuat semua kehidupanku berantakan! Seharusnya, Naruto-kun lah yang mengelus pipiku. Seharusnya Naruto-kun yang tersenyum lembut ketika melihatku. Seharusnya sapphire Naruto-kun yang menatap dalam-dalam lavender –ku ini. Seharusnya rambut indigo –ku yang dielus lembut oleh Naruto-kun. Seharusnya Naruto-kun menyatakan cintanya yang tulus kepadaku! Bukan kepada Sakura!_

_Ingin rasanya aku memotong-motong tubuhmu. Mengambil tulang rusukmu yang paling runcing untuk menikam jantung Sakura. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan jantungmu untuk memberikannya kepada anjing yang kelaparan. Aku ingin memotong dua puluh jarimu untuk dijadikan mainan anak-anakku nanti. Aku ingin memangkas habis rambutmu untuk dijadikan sapu rumahku. Aku ingin membuat tubuhmu itu menjadi seperti sampah! Aku benci kau, Sasuke Uchiha!_

_Tak sanggup rasanya untuk menangis kembali. Tapi kelenjar air mataku seperti sudah kering. Tubuhku juga terasa kaku. Karena kedinginan dan juga karena masih syok luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya bisa menatap batu nisan itu dalam diam._

_Tapi, ini juga salahku. Ini salahku karena aku terlalu pendiam. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Naruto-kun sedang dilanda oleh kesulitan. Tapi, Sakura selalu ada di sampingnya. Untuk membantu Naruto-kun jika terluka. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menjadi 'pahlawan kesiangan' bagi Naruto-kun. Aku menganggap diriku hanyalah beban bagi Naruto-kun. Aku lemah, Naruto-kun dan Sakura kuat. Mereka … walau aku sangat membencinya, tapi harus kuakui. Mereka terlihat cocok._

_Flashback end …_

Tak terasa, bulir-bulir air mataku sudah mengalir deras dari kedua sudut mataku. Kalian tahu? Sasuke-_san_ yang berada di depanku saat ini, yang nisannya kubersihan, adalah lelaki yang telah membuat masa depanku menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau aku berhutang budi kepada Sasuke-_san_. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bersikap seolah aku adalah orang yang dekat dengannya?

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_san_. Aku sudah menghinamu," ucapku lirih. Kuhentikan kegiatanku membersihkan nisan Sasuke-_san_—karena memang nisan yang terbuat dari batu obsidian tersebut sudah bersih dari lumut dan tanaman liar. Lalu, segera aku bangkit dari posisiku. Dan menatap kuburan yang berada di balik pohon _oak_ tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti waktu itu. Seperti disaat aku mengecam Sasuke-_san_.

Aku tersenyum tipis setelah sepersekian detik yang lalu aku diam tanpa kata. Kutundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Menyatukan kedua tanganku. Dan menutup kedua iris _lavender _–ku. Lalu, berdoa. Berdoa agar Sasuke-_san_ bisa tenang di alam sana. Ya, aku selalu mendoakan dirinya agar bisa tenang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku lah yang kekanak-kanakan. Langsung menyalahkan Sasuke-_san_ yang bahkan tidak pernah mengenal apa itu 'cinta'. Langsung menyalahkan Sasuke sebagai biang keladi dari kehancuran masa depanku. Bahkan, aku sempat berkata, aku ingin membuat Sasuke-_san_ tampak seperti sampah. Cara seperti itu, seperti aku yang waktu kecil menyalahkan kak Neji yang menghancurkan mainanku. Padahal, kak Neji pada waktu itu tidak sengaja menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit aku tetap berada di posisiku. Aku tetap berdoa untuk ketenangan Sasuke-_san_. Ketika aku sedang berdoa dengan sangat khidmat, tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki yang entah aku tidak tahu siapa namanya dan ciri-cirinya menepuk bahu kananku dengan lembut. Dari telinga kananku, kudengar sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing bagiku. Karena, tentu saja aku pernah mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata …"

Hanya itu yang kudengar. Karena kaget, tentu saja secara refleks kuhentikan kegiatanku dan menengok ke belakang. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang telah memanggil namaku, dan berterimakasih kepadaku. Mata _lavender _–ku membulat karena bingung mencari orang yang telah memanggil namaku. Sampai-sampai, kugunakan _byakugan_ untuk mencari orang tersebut. Yang batang hidungnya tidak terlihat. Apakah _dia_?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke-_san_ jelas-jelas sudah mati. Jasadnya sudah ku kubur di depanku saat ini. Jiwanya sudah melayang bebas di alam sana. Bahkan, namanya sangat jelas terukir di batu obsidian ini. Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-_san_ yang sudah mati bisa bangkit kembali. Bahkan, sempat-sempatnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku. Dan juga menyebut namaku. Secara logika, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, `kan?

Setelah benar-benar yakin tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitarku, segera ku- _non_ aktifkan _byakugan_ yang tadinya kugunakan. Kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. Dan tersenyum di balik kesedihanku yang amat mendalam. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang membuat Sasuke-_san_ tidak tenang di alam sana? Ah, iya. Aku memang pernah mengatakan hal yang salah kepada Sasuke-_san_.

_Wuusssh~~~!_

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpaku tiba-tiba. Angin sore yang sangat lembut bagiku. Sang Dewa Angin pun memerintahkan 'tentara angin' –nya untuk menerbangkan surai _indigo_ –ku dengan lembut. Membuat perasaanku tenang.

Tak luput dari itu, pepohonan sekitarpun juga bergoyang-goyang mengikuti instruksi 'tentara angin' tersebut. Dedaunan yang berwarna-warni, tampak berguguran sedikit demi sedikit dari pohon _oak_ yang melindungi kuburan tua ini. Membuat suasana sekitar menjadi lebih tenang di mataku.

.

.

Rasanya, kalau aku benar-benar menyesapi angin ini, aku jadi teringat dengan masa lalu _waktu itu_ bersama Sakura.

.

_Flashback on …_

"_Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Sakura agak lesu di rumah sakit Konoha—tepatnya di atap rumah sakit Konoha yang sunyi senyap. Karena memang yang ada di atap pada saat itu hanyalah aku dan Sakura. Langkahnya menunjukkan bahwa Sakura sekarang tidak semangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

_Kupatri sebuah senyum hangat yang seperti biasanya. Lalu membalas sapaan Sakura dengan lembut. Bermaksud agar Sakura menjadi lebih semangat. Itu yang selalu kulakukan. "Ohayou, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sembari menjemur selimut-selimut di atap rumah sakit._

_Kulihat, senyum terpaksa Sakura ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Entah karena ia ingin menyembunyikan kesedihan atau merasa sedikit terhibur dengan sapaanku. "Kabarku … cukup baik," jawabnya singkat. Setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, segera Sakura mendekatiku dan membantuku menjemur selimut-selimut para pasien rumah sakit Konoha._

"_Sakura," kuucapkan nama Sakura. Dengan maksud untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan 'kecil' diantara kami berdua. "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa … Naruto membawa Sasuke pulang?" tanyaku dengan wajah agak penasaran._

_Sakura tersenyum pahit sambil meraih sebuah selimut berwarna putih yang paling besar di ember. "Soal itu … Sasuke pergi," ucapnya. Ia mengulang ucapan yang sama persis dengan Naruto di rumah sakit Konoha waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak mengetahuinya._

"_Eh?" aku seolah tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari Sakura. Sekarang, aku malah merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sakura. Karena telah membuat Sakura harus mengulangi pernyataan dari Naruto di rumah sakit bersama Shikamaru. "Ah, t-tapi … kudengar, kau sempat menemui Sasuke sewaktu akan meninggalkan Konoha, `kan? Kau benar-benar hebat, Sakura. Sudah bisa membujuknya supaya tetap di Konoha. Itu sudah bagus, kok!" hiburku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selimut yang berada di kedua tangan mungilku._

_Sakura tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar hiburan kecil dariku. Sambil menggantung selimut yang tadi ia ambil, ia memberitahuku sesuatu. "Kau tahu? Sasuke …" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya sebentar sambil mengambil selimut lainnya di dalam ember. Kemudian mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit yang cerah. "Ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepadaku. Padahal, Sasuke yang terkenal irit bicara itu tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada siapapun," ucapnya. Sebuah senyum bahagia sekaligus sedih terukir jelas dari wajah manisnya._

_Aku tersenyum lega. Mengetahui bahwa Sakura kini tersenyum seperti itu. Walau aku tahu, sebenarnya senyum itu bukan seperti senyum Sakura yang biasanya. "Jadi … itu artinya kau orang yang istimewa bagi Sasuke, yah?" tebakku sambil tersenyum polos._

_Pesss!_

_Wajah Sakura merah seketika. Ia yang mendengar tebakanku ketika ingin mengambil cucian di dalam ember, kini terdiam saking syok nya mendengar tebakanku. Aku hanya tertawa garing karena melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti ini._

"_Tuh, berarti benar, `kan? Kau … adalah orang yang beruntung. Karena Sasuke menganggapmu orang yang istimewa di hatinya. Sasuke hanya mau memperlakukanmu seperti wanita sungguhan. Sedangkan yang lain? Boro-boro' mendapatkannya, menggenggam tangan Sasuke saja sudah sulit, `kan?" ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebalah mataku. "Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuh tangannya, memeluknya, dan mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih darinya. Itu artinya kau i-s-t-i-m-e-w-a," lanjutku sambil menatap angkasa raya yang begitu luas dan indah. Sebuah senyum terpatri dengan jelas dari bibir pucatku._

"_Ya …" balas Sakura. Ia hanya merespon dengan kata 'ya' dan sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir dari bibir pinknya. Sedangkan, aku hanya tersenyum bahagia karena melihat Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah jadi lebih baik keadaannya._

_Flashback end …_

Ketika mengingat masa laluku bersama Sakura waktu di atap rumah sakit, rasanya aku seperti berada di posisi Sakura sewaktu membujuk Sasuke-_san_ supaya tetap berada di Konoha, sewaktu aku mendengar samar-samar suara Sasuke-_san_ yang kutahu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, Sasuke-_san_ sudah mati. Dan, sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba melintas di benakku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku juga istimewa bagimu, Sasuke-_san_?

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

_**.**_

A/N : _Author's Note_ yang ingin Yuu berikan? _It's simple_. Yuu merasa **kecewa**dengan _flamer _ yang nge-_flame_ fic SasuSaku maupun SasuHina. Kenapa _sih_ SasuHina dan SasuSaku _nggak_ bisa damai? Yuu yang udah _nggak_ pernah ke FFn selama dua tahun, merasa **sangat kecewa** dengan SHL atau SSL yang (_mungkin_) saling adu domba lewat _flame_ itu (walau Yuu nggak liat semua **flame-**nya)

_And,_ buat SHL atau SSL yang membaca A/N Yuu ini, **Yuu** sebagai SHL ingin **memohon** kepada kalian semua (untuk semua yang pernah nge **flame** tanpa alasan), agar saling berdamai. Tolonglah, apa _sih_ salahnya untuk membuat _pair_ dengan imajinasi kita sendiri? ;(

_Well_,_ fanfic canon _SasuHina yang satu ini juga sekalian menunjukkan bahwa SasuHina bisa saja bersatu (walau akhirnya salah satu pihak pasti akan mati atau salah satunya akan sama yang lain). _Ending _–nya _sad ending_ (karena Yuu udah bikin yang _happy end_), tapi _romace_ SasuHina tetap kerasa, `kan? X'D

Yap! Sekian A/N Yuu yang seperti biasa (#Baru Dua Kali Nulis _Author's Note_, Woy!) GaJe nya kelewatan ini -_-d (karena 2 paragraf bicarain soal _flame_, 1 paragraf soal isi _fanfic =3=_)

_Menerima req. pair apapun_!

Dengan ketentuan :

Dari Anime/Manga dan tambahan dari misc. : Vocaloid

Fic **AU **(kecuali untuk pair _SasuSaku_ / _SasuHina_ / _NaruSaku_ / _NaruHina_ di Fandom Naruto. Keempat pair yang Yuu sebutkan bisa **Canon**)

rate **K+** sampai **T**

Mungkin _drabble_

_Straight pair _(_not yaoi or yuri_)

_and oneshoot _pastinya

**Tapi** mungkin bakalan agak lama (maks. nggak bisa ditentukan) ^~^

**So …**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW and REQUEST Minna-**_**san**_**?**

_**.**_


End file.
